Sexy
by i-luv-auggie
Summary: Blaine heads to the Lima Bean after his 'Sexy' lessons with Kurt and meets Rachel, he ask why Kurt can't do sexy and boy does Rachel prove him wrong.


_**Summary: Blaine heads to the Lima Bean after his 'Sexy' lessons with Kurt and meets Rachel, he ask why Kurt can't do sexy and boy does Rachel prove him wrong.**_

_**Based on: Season: 2 Episode: 15 Sexy**_

Chapter: 1.

After The sexy lesson Blaine decide to unwind at his favorite coffee place "the Lima Bean", As Blaine sits down with his coffee a very hyper (as always) Rachel Berry comes in. As soon as she spotted Blaine she made her way to Blaine school bag in hand. When Rachel got there she put her bag down and asked why Blaine was there because she thought he was at Kurt's and Blaine told her everything and when he finished she was just laughing like it was the funniest thing she has ever heard which to Rachel it was.

Blaine looked at her questioningly and she explained, "I am so sorry Blaine but that is one of the funniest things I have ever heard Kurt not sexy is just something I can not imagine," Blaine looked at her basically telling her to explain the situation. Rachel sighed and pulled her laptop out of her bag and said, "Well first off have you seen him without a shirt on he could be total ladies man if he was straight," she said while scrolling through something on her PC then turned it towards Blaine it was a picture of Kurt in what looked like a bathroom shirtless with wet hair and he was HOT with a subtle yet defined six pack.

Blaine looked at the picture with mouth hanging open then looked at Rachel and asked how she had the photo. She shrugged turned the computer back to herself and said, "We were slushied so I snapped this pic before he could fix his hair or put a shirt on and I know the muscles were a shocker to me to but I guess with the time he works on cars and his brief stint on the football team along with the Cheerios I guess it toned him, next reason why is his voice here listen to this and yes it really is him plus a few other things." Rachel pulled up the video from when they were funky and Blaine heard some deep voice before he saw Kurt come on stage singing it and he could not believe that his voice could get that low. It seemed Rachel had it designed to only play that part and the next thing Blaine saw was Kurt singing Celin Dion in French while cheerleading and tumbling and boy did he look hot in that uniform, next was Kurt kicking the winning goal in the football game.

Rachel then took the laptop back pulled up another picture and it was Kurt in overalls with grease stains on his face and outfit and Blaine started to squirm in his seat trying not to be turned down. Rachel just smirked knowingly pulled the laptop back and said, "Now has he ever told you about the 'Sex Riot' he helped cause or the first number we did to get new members?" and by the look on Blaine's face he had not so she pulled up the Britney video first and set it so "Push It" played right after, After Blaine watched these he was 'saluting the flag' if you catch my drift Rachel just smiled and said, "if you still think he is not sexy something is VERY wrong with you, well I have to run I think Kurt is helping his dad down at the garage if you want to catch him."

With smile and a tiny wave she was gone the whole time Blaine just started to think again for the first time since Rachel came up to him. All he could think about was how wrong he was about Kurt you can't tell Kurt Hummel to be sexy because he is without trying. When Blaine got out of his mind he threw his still full but cold coffee in the garbage and ran to his car to get to Burt's car shop. When he got there he saw Kurt leaning over some car and all he could think about was how much he loved that boy so before he could change my mind he walked straight up to him grabbed him and turned him around. Kurt squeaked in surprise and I chuckled a bit then I kissed him and when he did not responded I started to pull back before his hand was behind my head keeping my there and when he kissed my I swear time stopped. When we pulled away he looked at me with eyes that said I had to explain the change in attitude, I sighed and said, "Kurt I am so sorry I said you weren't sexy because the truth is you are the sexiest, nicest, sweetest, loving, trustworthy and amazing boy on this planet and I love you." The words were out my mouth before I could stop them and all I could do was stutter out lame excuses and apologies cut short when Kurt kissed me again and replied, "Blaine if you would have let me talk I would have said I obviously love you to."

END

Background from the aftermath: When they told the Warblers what happened they saw tons of money being passed around and people thanking them for finally stepping up so they would not eye rape each other in practice. When the New Directions found out they gave them their praise (and suggestive, crude and descriptive things they could do (manly from Santana and Puck) but there were innuendos from everyone else to).

_**I Know it is an old prompt but Most of my stories are so Stick with me!**_


End file.
